Meet Frankenstein and His Bride
by PerkyGot
Summary: After a few months of dating, Frankie wants Jackson to meet her parents. Will Jackson be able to make a good impression or will a certain flame head ruin it? Jackson x Frankie, a little bit of Holt x Frankie.


"Jackson!" He felt his girlfriend hug him from behind as he was closing his locker. He shifted towards her and hugged her back.

"Hey Frankie." They pulled apart and kissed for a few seconds. He could see the excitement written all over her face. "Why are you so happy?"

"So I've been dating you and Holt for five months, and I was thinking... I want you two to meet my parents." Jackson froze and he gulped.

'_Oh no! Frankie's parents?! They'll totally hate me for being a normie! And besides, I'm way too old for Frankie! No, get it together, Jackson! You can do this! You. Can. Do. This. Wait but what her parents are violent and they might...!'_

"Jackson?" Frankie waved a hand in front of his dazed face and he quickly shook his head to snap out of it. "Are you scared to meet them?"

"What? Me? Scared? Ha ha... Why would I be scared to meet your parents?" He nervously laughed as Frankie sighed.

"Look I know that you must be nervous about what they might think of you, but I want them to know about you and Holt."

"Well they'll definitely like Holt since I'm a normie... And besides, we're too old for you."

"Please Jackson. They want to know about you." Frankie gave 'the look'. That look always made Jackson give in. It was just so adorable how she gave 'the look'. Her big, mismatched eyes and that quivering lip...

"Oh... All right..." Frankie squealed and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jackson! Be at my place at 7:00!" And with that, Frankie bolted out as Jackson hit his head on his closed locker.

"Why me?"

"Meet Franken-Fine's parents? Dang!" Jackson turned to his right shoulder and saw a mini Holt popping out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?" Jackson asked.

"Listen, you gotta sweeten your geeky normie self up! It's Frankie's folks we're gonna meet! You gotta act like someone like me, the Holtster, yeeeaaaah!" Holt screamed.

"You mean crude, rude, loud, obnoxious, and conceited?" Jackson insulted.

"Hey at least I'm popular unlike your dorky self."

"I'll have you know, I am pretty popular." Jackson told as then he was hit by a spitball. It was stuck on his cheek and he nearly gagged.

"Dork!" Jackson could recognize that it was Manny's voice and figured he threw the spitball.

"See?" Jackson flicked the spitball from his cheek. Holt face palmed himself.

"Hey, I'm telling you man, act cool. Be like the Holtster!" He told.

"Please, I can't act cool like you."

"Yeah you're right. I'll take your place then, since you're chicken and they'll totally hate you for being a normie!" Holt made chicken noises as he disappeared from his shoulder.

"I'm not chicken!" He screamed to his right shoulder. People started staring at him as Jackson sighed and walked away from his locker. Holt's words rang in his head, agitated at the fact that Holt was right. Frankie is his first girlfriend since normie girls weren't into a nerd like him. He never had a steady relationship. Holt had a relationship with Operetta, but it didn't last that long. It was said that Holt's temper broke it off. And he said he was smooth with the ladies. 'I gotta figure out what to wear!'

Back at home, Jackson was digging in his closet, finding the perfect clothes to impress Frankie's parents. It was going to be hard, but he didn't want to lose Frankie just because of a bad impression. Jackson found a clean, white polo shirt, a blue checkered vest, black jeans, and he just kept his usual sneakers on. "Hmm... Should I keep my glasses on?" He took them off as he heckled himself on the mirror. He looked good without the glasses, but he's used to wearing them. After a few minutes of deciding, he took off his glasses, but he decided to bring his eyeglass case. "All right, I'm ready..." He took a deep breath.

"You're gonna wear those clothes? Either you're going to Franken-Fine's or you're going to the chess club." It was Holt again. You gotta put some swag in this outfit! Wear ripped jeans, a shirt that says 'I'm ready to parteeeeaaah!', and wear some smokin' shades!"

"Cut it out, I don't need your advice. I can handle it on my own." Jackson told as Holt scoffed,

"All right but I'm gonna crash your little meeting with Frankie-Fine's folks and make sure they admire all of this. Yeeeaaaah!"

"You better not." Holt had disappeared already when he said so. He went downstairs and was at the door. "Mom I'm going over at a friend's house!"

"Okay make sure you get home by ten and don't do anything stupid." His mom came and tried to fix his shirt.

"Mom it's okay. You don't have to fix my shirt. I got this."

"But honey, you're going to your girlfriend's right?" Jackson blushed and he sweated a little.

"How did you-?"

"Please, a mother knows when her baby is in love. Besides your face expression shows it. Whoever she is, make sure you make her happy. No matter what." She said with a lovely smile. Jackson reciprocated it.

"Thanks mom." With that, he left outside to go over to Frankie's house, ready to meet her parents.

"Oh my ghoul! Jackson's gonna be over in 10 minutes!" Frankie squealed as she fixed her room ready as her mom, Viveka, came in.

"Don't get too excited. We need to know if he's good for you." Frankie sighed and turned to her mom.

"Mom, Jackson's the sweetest, smartest, best normie boyfriend I ever had. He's nice and I really like him." Frankie told as her dad, Victor, became in the conversation.

"But normies and monsters were never on good terms. We need to know how he really is, no matter what you say."

"Why? I'm not lying about him, I'm telling the exact truth. I would never lie to my parents."

"Honey we know you wouldn't, but we're doing this for your own good. Besides, might be pretending to be who you think he is." Frankie could just feel her heart tearing as she thought that Jackson would betray her. That just doesn't seem like him. That wouldn't. Then the door was knocking.

"I'll get it." Victor went down and approached the door. As he opened it, it revealed Jackson, who had a nervous expression as he gulped.

"Uh... Hello Mr. Stein..." He greeted as Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Jackson Jekyll?"

"Yes sir... It's nice to meet Frankie's parents..." He extended his hand for a shake, to which Victor reciprocated.

"Nice to meet you." Jackson then saw Frankie come down with her mom. Jackson widens her eyes in surprise. Frankie's mom was quite the looker. Heck, Victor was quite lucky.

"Hey Jackson." She came to him and hugged him and he returned the hug. She pulled away and she turned to her mom.

"Mom, this is Jackson, my boyfriend." Viveka simply smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She came over and shook his hand.

"it's a pleasure to meet you too..."

"Well then, let's sit on the couch and if you don't mind, we would want to know a few thing about you." Victor suggested as Jackson gulped.

"Sure." The four got to the couch with Victor And Viveka on one side and Jackson and Frankie on the other.

"So... What made you interested in Frankie?" Vic asked as Jackson and Frankie looked at each other and nodded.

"Frankie saved me from getting bullied. She was the friendliest monster I ever met. She totally gets me and I started liking her as I spend so much time with her. Your daughter is the most amazing, beautiful girl I ever met and I'm glad that I met her." Victor widens his eyes in surprise while Viveka had tears in her eyes. Frankie blushed and held onto his arm tight.

"I see... You must really love my daughter... I guess not all normies are bad..."

"Thank you Mr. Stein." Jackson told.

"I was going to ask you more questions, but I think we got what we need to know after hearing your feelings about Frankie. You're a fine normie." Jackson blushes at the compliment and he nods in agreement.

"You know... You were the exact opposite of who I thought you were." Victor told as Jackson looked confused.

"Really? How opposite?"

"Well... Rude, crude, conceited, loud, obnoxious..." Jackson and Frankie widened their eyes. Those words. Those words described Holt. If they were to find out that Jackson has an alter ego exactly like Victor says, it's all over. "Well I'm sorry I doubted you. You seem to be a charming young man."

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Oh honey, we're missing Monster Idol!" Viveka told as Victor sighed.

"Sorry, she likes that show a lot." Frankie widens her eyes. If Jackson hears music, he'll turn into Holt.

"Uh... Mom, can't you watch in your room?" Frankie suggested as Viveka gave a confused look.

"Why not here?" Viv asked.

"Because, I want to watch something with Jackson, alone." Frankie told as Vic smiled.

"Come on Viveka, we should give them some privacy." Victor told as Viveka smiled and nodded.

"Why yes, how rude of me. Well, we'll leave you two alone then." The two went upstairs, leaving Jackson and Frankie alone.

"Phew, that was close..." Frankie told as Jackson nodded.

"Seems like your parents love me. Well at least, 'me'."

"I thought this was going to be easy, but it looks like they only like you..." Frankie bit her lip as Jackson sighed.

"Well I think-" Jackson was cut off when the music was turned up louder from Victor and Viveka's room.

"Oh no, music!" Jackson groaned as he glowed a bright green and Holt had appeared.

"Hoooooo, Yeeeaaaaah! Sweet music, I love Monster Idol!" Frankie quickly covered his mouth as she didn't hear footsteps. As she moved her hand from his mouth, he captured her in a agressive bear hug. "Hey Fine-Stein. I missed you." He said as he kissed her temple.

"I missed you too, but I can't let my parents know about you." She told as he pulled away, looking shocked.

"Why not?"

"Apparently, they like Jackson because he's the opposite of you."

"What? Ah, dang it! Why do they like him more better than me? He's a normie!" Frankie shushed him as she put a finger on his lips.

"Well they didn't trust him at first, but they found out about Jackson's personality, an well... They accepted him. They don't want me dating someone loud, crude, rude, and obnoxious..."

"What? I ain't all that!" Holt whined as Frankie sighed.

"I know you aren't. You're the sweetest guy I ever met." Holt calmed down and he smiled at her. But he frowns again as he says,

"What if your parents don't want me to see you anymore?" Holt asks.

"I don't care. You and Jackson are important to me. I can't lose the both of you. Not again. I'm not letting my parents' decision get in the way of us." Frankie tells as he gives a heartwarming smile to her from hearing those words.

"Aww, you always know what to say to make me feel better, Franken-Fine. It's why I love you." Frankie blushed and smiled back.

"I love you too." Holt gave her a peck on the cheek and he soon started to kiss her passionately as the lay back on the couch.

"Ahem." The two broke apart as they turned to see Victor and Viveka.

"Mom, Dad! It's not wh-"

"Honey we know. We know everything." Viveka told with a smile.

"How did you-?"

"Come on, you didn't think we knew he was related to Dr. Jekyll, who had an alter ego named Edward Hyde? You should know that about your smart parents."

"Yo, listen Mr. Stein, I..."

"You don't need to say it. You can still go out with my daughter." Frankie and Holt were shocked.

"Really?"

"Well when I first saw you, I was going to interfere. But I heard what Frankie said about you and Jackson. And those three little words that you said to her. And she said them back. Just then, I could sense a strong bond that develops between you two. Same thing with her and Jackson." Victor told with a caring smile.

"Yep. Me and Fine-Stein are totally in love~! Yeeeaaaah!" Holt yelled as Victor groaned.

"Okay, the yelling will need some time, but I'll get used to it eventually." Holt walked over to Viveka and held her hand.

"And may I say you wife is lookin' incredibly fine." He kissed the top of her hand as Viveka blushed a little while Victor and Frankie gave disapproving looks. Holt saw the jealous look on Frankie's face and smirked.

"He's quite handsome." Viveka told as Victor snapped.

"Not as much as me. Your HUSBAND. Come on Viv." He grabbed her wrist and they went upstairs. Holt was still staring at Viveka until Frankie hit his head.

"Ow!"

"Stop staring at my mom." Holt smirked as he took a strand of her hair and kissed it, making her mint green face become red.

"I like it when you're all feisty and jealous. It's hot." He told as he pulled onto her tie, causing them to collide their bodies. Holt presses his lips onto hers and she gladly reciprocated. But when Holt swipes his tongue on her bottom lip, like he usually does, Frankie gently pushed him away. "Aw, why did ya stop?"

"Not when my parents are here." Holt didn't listen as he tried to capture her in a kiss, but Frankie quickly put her finger on her lips. Her lips curved into a smile as she gave a quick peck on his lips and removed his headphones. Jackson was back.

"Ow, my head hurts... Did anything happen?" Jackson asked.

"Holt met my parents." Jackson hung his mouth open.

"Great, now we can't be togeth-" Jackson was cut off by Frankie's lips as they were pressed onto hers. Jackson was slightly surprised, but he reciprocated the kiss quickly. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"It's okay. They said it was okay."

"Really?"

"Well actually, they knew about your alter ego thing, they just kept quiet. But they accepted you for who you are." Frankie told as Jackson remembers what his mom said,

'Make her happy. No matter what.' Jackson promises himself, and he knows Holt would too, that he would always make her happy. That's how much they both love her. She was the most important person to them.

"Thank god..." Jackson kisses her cheek and he captures her in a hug. Frankie hugs back and could feel her heart beating fast every time Holt or Jackson would touch her like this.

"I thought I was going to lose you again..." He kisses her neck as she rubs his back.

"You won't. We'll always stay together right?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey Frankie."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I met you." Frankie smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad I'm in love with you."

**A/N: Phew, finally done. Jackson/Frankie is adorable isn't it? Please review!**


End file.
